A Night to Remember (If I could just get her out of her tent!)
by myao3stories
Summary: Inigo wants to get Morgan out of her tent and on the town, but it's her study time and she's adamantly refusing to leave. Desperate times call for desperate measures.


The Shepherds had been walking for what felt like days to Inigo, and he was glad that the army had decided to make camp at last. From what he understood, rumor was that some bandits were planning on raiding the town, so naturally Chrom moved his forces to protect it. That was all fine and dandy, but the fact that they were finally back in a town meant it would have an inn, and real beds and food.

A perfect opportunity to take one lovely gal on a tour of a new place, even if it meant emptying a bit of his pockets in the process. Where he would have once simply pelted off in the direction of the town and into the arms (or fist) of one of the local girls, Inigo was a strictly monogamous man now.

Inigo ran a hand through his hair and moved the flap to Morgan's tent open, casually walking inside. The place was already a mess despite the camp only being set up an hour ago. Tomes were on the ground in a somewhat linear heap, no doubt from a hearty game of tome stackers. More disheartening, however, was the fact Morgan was nose deep in some tactician's book.

"Morgan, it's good to see you've already set up," Inigo began as he made his way towards her desk, taking a seat in a chair in front of her. She merely grunted in response. Inigo had the (dis)pleasure of speaking with several of the Feroxi women before, and that was usually the common response. Perhaps some things are passed down from mother to daughter instinctively.

A stray thought entered Inigo's mind as he watched his girlfriend of whether or not Morgan counted as Feroxi royalty. Do khans pass that right down to their children? He knew they valued strength (and a lot of it) and some would challenge khans for their position, but-

"Man, that is some furrowed brow action you got there," Morgan said with nary a glance at Inigo, a similar brow on her own face.

"Oh, I was just wondering…" Inigo shook his head, "It's not important. What is important is that you get your pretty face out of that book and washed off. We've got a whole town to go through!"

"I would, but, it's my intensive study day," she set the book she was reading down and grabbed a pad of paper, jotting a few notes down, "I can't just get up in the middle of this. It'll have to wait till tomorrow, I'm afraid."

Well that wouldn't do. The bandits were supposed to attack tomorrow, and while Inigo knew heroes who save the town would be welcomed and (hopefully) discounted for food, but there's a chance the town will be ransacked and burning.

"Look, Chrom has given me a bit of an allowance to spend," began Inigo, idly wondering if Chrom also minded the quite a bit of extra gold he snagged, "We can see what local delicacies they have and everything!" Inigo prepared himself for the starry eyes Morgan made when free food was offered. If it's one thing he knew about getting her out of the tent, it's fo-

"Tempting, buuuuut… still gotta work on this stuff! There's supposed to be bandits coming and I want to show off to my dad that I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

Inigo was positively crushed! He was quite used to rejection, sure, but Morgan was usually a sure thing since they got together! Maybe this is a test of hers? Of what, he wasn't quite sure, but perhaps to test his loyalty to her? Face with rejection and a night alone on the town, would he slip back into his old rhythm? No! Desperate measures had to be taken now.

"Well, if you insist, then I'll just have to stay here and watch over you…" Inigo said as casually as he could manage. He leaned forward against the desk, resting his chin on his hand. The plan was to simply watch her and see her reaction. "You do look lovely today, as you always do, my dear."

"Aw, thanks!" Morgan then made the fatal mistake of looking up from her notes and into Inigo's eyes. Her usual smile broke across her face, along with a faint blush, and she (rather quickly) grabbed the book from before and propped it up, hiding her face from Inigo. "And you're being rather boring, wouldn't you say?"

"Says the girl who has read that book so often that you have three markings per page." He knew he had to press his advantage while he still had it. Her eyes flickered from the page to his own every few seconds, eliciting a quiet giggle. For a moment, Inigo felt as though he was in some school nobles went to, as the stories went, watching one's crush from across the study hall.

"Yeah, well," Morgan began, her eyes locked to Inigo's now, staring from just above the book, "if it wasn't for the fact you were here with your handsome face, I could be studying harder!" Now it was Inigo's turn to blush. As much as he could dish it out (moderately) well, having the tables turned on him was always something to behold.

"What can I say? I am always in top form for my special lady," Inigo ran a hand though his hair again, mostly to mask his face with his hand. What he wouldn't give to have a book to hide behind now. "Besides, you're hardly studying if all you're doing is staring at my face."

"It's super hard to concentrate when you're making those… those goo-goo eyes at me!" Morgan said, her voice wavering for a moment.

"I know you can't resist a meal when offered, and you can't resist me at times," Inigo leaned in, moving his other hand to the spine of Morgan's book. With one finger on it casually tapping every so often, he caught glimpses of her blush rivaling his own. One of them would have to break eventually, and Inigo had been practicing in order to steel himself for such an event.

Morgan placed the book down on the table. For a moment, Inigo thought he had already won, but instead she grabbed her hood and flipped it up. The pout on her face he saw before she hid herself was quite adorable, if he could say so himself. "If I can't focus if I see you, I'll just have to keep you hidden from my sight!"

Inigo watched as she raised the book again and his eyebrow twitched. "Can you even see anything with the hood like that?"

There was a moment of silence at that before Morgan set the book back down. She tugged her hood back, still pouting, though her eyes had that starry look that Inigo so loved. "Oh, fine, you win this round you insidiously beautiful man, I'll go with you. Hope they have something expensive and filling, I haven't eaten anything but bear meat for days."

Inigo was elated and he stood up (too quickly as he banged his knee on her desk), grabbing her hand with his own. "Then we should be off as soon as possible!" The potential fallout from his father discovering how much he was likely to spend now danced through his mind, but thinking too financially while with a beautiful woman is for guys like Laurent. Though, with Morgan having her father's appetite, it was always a close second thought...


End file.
